To provide memory with higher bandwidth for various kinds of computing operations, memory devices having a plurality of closely coupled memory elements (which may be referred to as 3D stacked memory, or stacked memory) are being developed.
A 3D stacked memory may include coupled layers or packages of DRAM (dynamic random-access memory) memory elements, which may be referred to as a memory stack. Stacked memory may be utilized to provide a great amount of computer memory in a single device or package, where the device or package may further include system components, such as a memory controller and CPU (central processing unit) or other system elements.
However, stacked memory may require a large number of connections in a small physical area. For this reason, the connections may be required to be very small in size, thereby increasing cost and limiting flexibility in manufacturing.